


So Surreal

by Camy



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter time where Chizuru and Chikage live with other demon clans a year after the war ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. These two are just so adorable <33
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I make no profit at all with this piece. The characters belong to their rightful owners.

Chizuru saw her own breath as she walked through the snow in the compound she lived in with other demons from the west.  Chikage had come and taken her here after surprising her with a visit.  It was a peaceful place that was, in Chikage's own words, the perfect place to raise a family.  Her cheeks became warm as she blushed, remembering when he said that to her before they made their long journey here.

 

Demons she passed bowed at her in greetings and in respect.  She was part of the Kazama family now after finally marrying the arrogant, spoiled head of the clan.  All members his clan were here along with several others including Amagiri and Shiranui.  Sen had also came here with her clan, Yase, after getting help from the Amagiri clan.

 

"I thought I told you to not go out."

 

She jumped at the voice despite knowing who it was and turned around to glare up at him.  "Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

 

"Then stay in the house."

 

Chizuru lifted her chin in defiance.  "No."  She turned around and walked away, rudely dismissing him. However, he appeared before her and she smacked his shoulder.  "Argh!"

 

"Your pregnancy requires it.  Come."

 

She glared at him.  "I said no."

 

"Very well, you leave me with no choice."  He smirked before picking her up in his arms despite her efforts of squirming out of his grasp.  "So stubborn."

 

"Put me down!"

 

"No."  He managed to steal a kiss while she kept trying to get out of his grasp.  It managed to make her relax in his arms with a beautiful flush on her cheeks after.  He knew why she was being disobedient, but he really didn't want her to become ill especially since she was carrying their first child.

 

Chikage took her back to their home quickly and ordered one of their servants to take out all the blankets since he would allow one door open for Chizuru to look at the snow outside.  She was so happy that she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek while thanking him repeatedly.  It was times like this that he smiled genuinely since most women would only react like she did towards new clothes.

 

After the servants laid out the blankets for Chikage and Chizuru to use out on the veranda, they bowed before going back to their chores.  Chikage led her to the cushions and set down, the two of them covering themselves with the blankets.  He slipped his right arm around her and pulled her close while picking up his kiseru.  The smoke he blew out disappeared fast in the cold air.

 

However, despite how chilly it was, their garden was beautiful with everything covered with snow, making their surroundings seem so surreal.

 

"So pretty..."

 

Chikage smiled as he let out another puff from his kiseru.  "Now you can see why we prefer to live far from humans."

 

"Yeah...  But...  What if they find this place?"

 

"We kill them."

 

Her head whipped to look at him.  "Kill?  But that would - " She saw the small quirk of his lips, realizing he was joking.

 

"Heh.  We will not kill them unless they kill one of us first.  The plan is to simply flee once we get wind of them approaching.  They would be fools to attack this place, especially when I am here."

 

She had to admit, she felt sorry for anyone who even tried to attack this place.  They would have so many demons and most were powerful.  Her husband on the other hand...  Memories of what he had done made her shiver.

 

Chikage mistook it that she was getting cold and moved his arm from her waist to her shoulders.  "If you are getting cold, then we will go back inside."

 

"I'm okay.  These blankets are really warm...and so are you."

 

He didn't need to look to see that she was blushing.  "I could warm you up more."

 

Her entire face became red and covered it with her hands.

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

She shook her head vigorously.  "No, no, no!  Absolutely not!"

 

Chikage moved his kiseru down as he leaned down to whisper in her ear in the very tone that he knew that affected her.  "There will be no need for blankets."  Sure enough, she became so embarrassed that she covered her face with a blanket.

 

"I can't believe you just said that," was her muffled reply.

 

"I could say - "

 

"No, no!  I don't want to hear!"

 

He took a long drag before slowly breathing out right as light snow started to fall.  "Chizuru."

 

"I-I said no, don't think that you can fool me!"

 

"It's snowing."

 

Her blanket flew behind her before she leaned forward in excitement.  The sight made him chuckle softly.  "So pretty~."  She turned to him with a bright smile that made him bite down on the kiseru.  "Right, Chikage?"

 

"...Ah."  Then a thought occurred to him.  "Hm, no wonder...  Your clan must have originally been from a place that winter comes often."

 

"I always begged my father to go outside whenever it snowed.  He told me that I couldn't since I would get lost."

 

"Mm, you would."

 

"Hey!  J-Just because I get lost at times, doesn't mean - "  She stopped in mid sentence hearing him laugh.  "I bet you got lost before and don't want to admit it."

 

"Not once have I been lost.  I always know my path."

 

"...You know that isn't what I meant."

 

He pulled her close to his side with his arm around her shoulders.  "You're still temperamental."

 

She looked at him straight in the eyes.  "Like yours is any better."

 

Chikage chuckled, only she would speak to him like that.  "Oh?  Don't look at me like that, unless you wish to be attacked."

 

"You wouldn't do it out here," she replied with a cheeky grin.

 

His eyes became heated at her challenge.  "Wouldn't I?"

 

"B-But you said that demons value tradition."

 

"This is our home and our futon is right behind us."

 

Chizuru stiffened.  She had completely forgotten about that and here she was, playing with fire!  Defeated, she hung her head with a sigh.

 

He watched the snow fall with a smile as she sulked beside him.  Suddenly, he felt like telling her something.  "Hey..."

 

She didn't move.  "Yes?"  He gestured with his head to come closer.  Cautiously, she did since she was curious on what he wanted.  Though she did have a guess...  

 

When he slid his eyes to her, her breath caught in her throat.  She knew that look.  It was exactly the same the time at Ezo.

 

"..."  He had no idea why he was nervous but since he was with her, it didn't surprise him.  She usually made him feel emotions that he hadn't before.   Still, his pride was getting in the way, refusing to let him speak of it.  However, he deserved to hear it since she was very rare, and not because of her being a female demon.  Pushing his pride aside was not an easy talk, but he finally managed to do it with a decision.  He bent low to whisper "I love you" in her ear and watched it become red along with her cheeks.

 

She looked shocked, which amused him greatly.

 

Perhaps he should say that more to her, just to see her freeze up like that.  

 


End file.
